eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5360 (30 September 2016)
Synopsis Stacey’s unimpressed when she catches Martin and Kyle larking around on moving day – she firmly tells them to focus on moving in; they can celebrate Kyle’s birthday later. Carmel’s reluctant when Kush suggests that they head to Number 31 to see how the Fowlers are settling in. Martin and Stacey’s faces fall when Belinda points out that Bex is expecting her own room – no-one’s told her she’ll be sharing with Lily. In the playground, Louise teases Bex when she worries that Shakil’s being cold with her. Bex arrives home, but when Lily asks her to be her room-mate, she brands it emotional blackmail and storms over to Louise’s. Belinda reminds a downcast Stacey that she has to face Bex’s wrath head on. Carmel admits to Kush that she’s not keen to head over to Number 31; that house should have been theirs. When Kush suggests they consider Masood’s empty house, Carmel states that she refuses to line his pockets. In the Square, Dennis and his friends clock Vincent, Kyle, Martin and Jack discussing the fact that Martin forgot to phone the Council to get rid of Sonia’s old sofa. Dennis and Martin agree that for fifteen pounds, he and his friends will get rid of it; Dennis is chuffed and shows a passing Will. Kush crosses Martin and informs him that he’s sorted a viewing at Masood’s for the Kazemis. As Stacey serves up dinner, she delivers a sarcastic Bex a vegan curry, proving that she’s listened to her wants. Later, Bex corners Stacey and apologises for her moody behaviour earlier –she explains that she feels like she’s always on the outside looking in. Stacey reassures her that they’re family and reminds her that she’s always there for her if she needs her – it’s a warm moment. When Bex goes over to Louise’s, she’s disappointed to see Shakil tagged in some online photos, spending time with other girls. A delirious Martin and Stacey discuss how lucky they feel - it’s the beginning of a new era… Vincent’s amused when Kim emerges for her driving lesson in high heels – she thinks he’s worrying for no reason. Vincent comes clean – Clive isn’t technically a driving instructor. When Kim presses, Vincent admits that he’s an ex-getaway driver who was once in jail. Vincent asks a gobsmacked Kim to trust him. When Kim catches sight of the dishevelled Clive, she decides to change into more appropriate footwear. Vincent grimaces as Kim clambers into the car with Clive and screeches off. After the lesson, Clive tells Vincent in private that Kim’s a disaster at driving. Kim’s upset when Vincent fills her in on Clive’s opinion. Kyle throws in a suggestion – why doesn’t Vincent teach her? Kim latches onto the idea; Vincent’s less sure but doesn’t disagree. In the Vic, as Kim’s driving is discussed, Patrick suggests a bet. Jack steps up – betting fifty pounds that Vincent can’t get Kim to pass by Christmas. Mick corners Babe in the Vic kitchen and asks her whether she’s managed to get the money together that she owes the Cokers. Babe claims that they’ll have to wait as she’s snowed under – Mick solves the issue by telling Abi that she’ll have to work alone for the rest of the day. Mick firmly tells Babe that if she doesn’t find the money, he’ll take her to the police himself. Abi eavesdrops this exchange with intrigue. Babe asks Shirley for some help with cash flow but Shirley immediately turns her down; she’s skint. As Abi gets ready for an evening out, Babe snidely suggests that she should pay Babe off to stop her from being reported for attempted murder. Abi smirks – she’s not threatened. Shirley visits Dot in the Launderette and questions how she got on in her interview –Dot claims she’ll know the outcome within the hour. Jemima arrives and informs Dot that they can’t offer her a position at the Launderette, post the refurbishment. A broken Dot excuses herself, claiming that she has to get supper ready for Abi. In the back room of the Launderette, Dot gazes around wistfully – it’s the end of an era. Having served up supper for Abi, a lonely Dot receives a voicemail from her – she’s not coming home until late. Pam frets to Honey, desperate to know whether Diane Atmore has read her message – Honey promises to let Pam know as soon as she replies. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes